


The Investigation Team Trivia Quiz !

by DatLAG



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Dreaming(...?), Humor, Humorous Ending, M/M, Post-Canon, Quiz Show !, Remember that one bonus quiz show ?, Teddie being the worst wingman, it's mostly dialogue, you'll see if it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: Yu has a weird shared dream (or is it ?) of a quiz with Teddie has the annoncer and Yosuke has a fellow competitor in The Investigation Team Trivia Quiz !With some embarassing questions.





	The Investigation Team Trivia Quiz !

**Author's Note:**

> So I did a Fairy Tail marathon a long time ago, and I've forgotten how priceless the Fairy Tail quiz from the “Celestial Spirits gone carycray” arc was. I remember losing my sh*t so bad. And I thought : “HEY doesn't P4 has a quiz game toooo ? WHAT IF-"

Yu doesn't remember what exactly he was doing before being here. Was he asleep ? Or did he enter the TV ? Did he saw Teddie ? All lingered on his mind and was disapearing all the same. The feeling of a hard surface on the side of his face is definetly real though.

He opened his eyes to be met with darkness, his face was on what felt like some type of desk, or podium. He stood up straight and rubbed his eyes.

“Where... What...”

He could only squeeze out those words out of his freshly woken up mind. Before hearing a noise on his left.

\- “Nhhg...”

He'd recognize that grunt anywhere.

\- “Yosuke ?

\- Partner ? Is that you...? Just where-” Another voice probably belonging to a very well known bear made itself heard.

\- Looks like our contestants have awoken from their hibearnations ! Now let the show start !”

The vision went from total dark to instant light. Both of them covering their eyes, to try and adapt to the new lighting. After a few second afterwards, the leader finally could look around.

They were in the TV lobby, aranged in some kind of grandiose TV hosting quiz show. He looked on the desk in front of him, they were a big red button on it. He was already anticipating what was going to happen.

Teddie was wearing some kind of host suit with a hat with a question mark on it.

Yu somewhat recollected having a dream about a quiz TV show. Altough like all dreams, it drifted from his mind, only being able to recollect something about... The effect of Me Patra..? The number of human figures on the lobby floor...? That must have been weird. Even by his standards.

This was probably a dream although it's not some kind of weird thing like being the parent of an army of tiny representations of his friends or something with luchador masks. Was this a “shared dream” ? He heard from Yukiko those stories about two people being in the same dream. Even so, he would forget about it once awake.

“Folks and pretty ladies ! Welcome to The InvestigationTeam Trivia Quiz ! I'm your host, the wonbearfull Teddie !

\- Teddie ! What the hell !?” Yu could anticipate the situation escalating if he let Yosuke let his rage out.

\- Yosuke ! Shhh !

\- Huh !? But-

\- Look, I don't know what's going on either. This is probably a weird dream. Let's just play along for now and see what happens.

\- Hum- Are you sure ? This is gonna get weird I just _know it._

\- Look. If this is a dream, we'll wake up and forget about it.” Yosuke looked perpexled.

\- Fine ! I'll play along. Only because you asked. And you know what ? I'll try to enjoy whatever this is. You happy ?

\- Yeah.”

They both nodded in agreement. Teddie turned to the both of them.

\- “Now to our two contestants ! To your right, The Fresh Prince of Junes and Disappointment, slave in the day and hero by night, Captain Ressentiment Yosuke Hanamura !

\- You just **had** to take a jab at the painfull memories _do you_ !???” Yu remebered that awfull Arena style commercial. He couldn't help but snicker. “And Yu don't laugh you jerk !

\- To your right, The Sensei, Senpai and Golden Child of Inaba, nobody touches his precious Nanako, Sister Complex Kingpin of Steel Yu Narukami !”

\- There is so much wrong in that phrase I don't know where to begin.” Yosuke started snickering as well. “Yosuke _please._ ”

\- Now then, let's move on to the real show ! Here are the rules. You will answer 8 questions about each of the members of The Investigation Team ! When you get a question right you gain a point. The one who has the most points wins ! Although... Get one wrong and you lose a point ! To answer, press the button in front of you. Whoever wins will get the price of their dreams ! So let's move on to the first question !” A noise similar to the “get ready noise” from shows was heard : **TA-DUM**

**What type of shoes Naoto wears and why ?**

Yu remebered their conversations, he thinks she probably has-

“I know !” **BIP** “It's loafers right ? The thing in leather !

\- But why Yosuke ?

\- Well- huh...” He probably hadn't thought about the second part. **BIP-BIP**

\- Seems like it's a wrong answer ! One point in less !” **BUZZ**

\- Oh come on ! Well I should have thought more about it...

\- It's the first question and our Prince is already in the negative !

\- Oh shut up...” Yu had finished thinking his answer. **BIP**

\- “Yes ?

\- Platform shoes. To appear taller.” **DING-DING**

\- “Exactly ! Gongrats Sensei ! How did you know ?

\- I noticed once. But I didn't linger on it to not be rude.

\- I should have known...

\- Now let's move on to the next question !” **TA-DUM**

**How many girlfriend Teddie has ?**

“A tough question isn't i-” Teddie didn't have time to finish his sentence Yosuke was already pressing the answer button.

\- “ **NONE.** ”

**DING-DING**

\- “ _Impossible !_ How could you have kno-

\- You live in _my closet_. And there is _no way_ someone like you who doesn't know the word “fidelity” could ever settle down with someone.

\- _HOW RUDE !_ ” Yu almost felt bad for him. “Anyway ! Next question !” **TA-DUM**

**What was the song Rise performed the most in duo during and after LMB ?**

Oh. This one is tough. The Wild card tried to remebered Rise's songs... There were two of them. Which one was it...?

\- “Hey I know !” **BIP** “It's “NOW I KNOW” right ?” **DING-DING**

\- “Correct ! Has the Rise fanboy come back to life ?

\- No ! I just really like that one okay ?! And it'll be weird to be one of your friend's fanboy...

\- Okay ! Yosuke has come back and it is now 1-1 ! Next question !” **TA-DUM**

**Who does Kanji like ?**

This one is a given.

**BIP**

“Oooh ! Looks like both contestants pressed at the same time ! Your answers ?” The both of them nodded at each other and said in unison :

\- “It's Naoto.” **DING-DING**

\- “Nice going ! It seems you are both beary well verse in the matters of the heart !

\- Come on Ted it was easy ! Right Yu ?

\- Huh-huh.

\- We are now half-way through ! Is everyone having fun ?” Yosuke responded :

\- “I guess...? What about you ?

\- I think it's fun.

\- Of course you would think that.

\- Alright next question !” **TA-DUM**

**Which dish has Yukiko succefully prepared ?**

Oh, this would be a tough one if-

**BIP**

“Yes Yosuke ?

\- _None._ No way she can succesully make anything.” **BIP-BIP** “ _WHAT !?_ ”

\- That's one less point for you ! The same tactic isn't going to work twice !" **BUZZ**

\- "Ah. I think I got it.” **BIP** “The ones you reheat in the microwave.” **DING-DING**

\- Exactly ! How did you know ?

\- I showed her how to do it. She almost forgot a fork inside though.

\- Bro, sounds like you avoided a catastrophe...

\- Next question !” **TA-DUM**

**What is Chie's embarrassing secret ?**

The Fool remembers the event on the riverbed with Nanako.

**BIP**

“Yes Sensei ?

\- She's afraid of bugs.” **BIP-BIP** “Huh ?”

\- Nuh-huh ! Looks even you can fail sometime !" **BUZZ**

\- "OH I got it !” **BIP** “She still haven't beaten the Mega Beaf-Bowl !” **DING-DING**

\- “Yes ! Even meat lovers have a hard time with this one !

\- Yosuke, is that true ?

\- Yeah I walked on her at Aiya. I couldn't believe it !

\- Actually she probably doesn't have the knowledge necessary to beat it.

\- Knowledge...?

\- Okay ! Next !” **TA-DUM**

**Why Yosuke never has any money ?**

Ouch. A touchy question.

“HEY ! I object to this line of questionning !!”

**BIP**

\- “Ooooh yes Sensei ?

\- Bacause the others keeps taking it.” **BIP-BIP** “Huh ? Really ?

\- You're not far off but no !” **BUZZ** **BIP** “Yosuke ?”

\- Because **you** keep stealing it you damn bear !!” **DING-DING**

\- Exactly ! Never underestimate my beary own nose for money !

\- Do you want to borrow some from me ?

\- Nah. I thought of the perfect hiding spot yesterday ! I'll be fine for awhile believe me.

\- We are now at the final question ! Note that however answers this one will be crowned victor !

\- Huh !? Then what was the point of the other questions !??

\- Here is the final question !” **TA-DUM**

Yu never expected what it was going to be.

**Yu likes one of the members of the team. Which one is it ?**

The silence installed itself. The leader's mind was flooded with to much informations. He only managed to squeeze out :

“That seems a little personal to m-me !

\- You didn't tell me you liked someone !!

\- By the way when I say “like” I don't mean as a friend or respected comrade *wink wink nudge nudge wink wink* ! We're talking about _Attraction_ here, _emotional_ and _physical_ , for whom he longs for late at night !!” Yu was disappearing behind the podium the more and more Teddie talked.

_So this is what internal screaming feels like._

\- “I-I refuse to answer this question !

\- Sorry Sensei ! But this game isn't ending until someone says the answer !” **BIP** “Oh, does Yosuke has an answer ?”

Yu's eyes widen as he's on his knees hiding and blushing in embarrassment.

\- “Is it Rise !??” **BIP-BIP BUZZ** “It's Yukiko then !” **BIP-BIP BUZZ** “Chie ?” **BIP-BIP BUZZ** “Naoto ?” **BIP-BIP BUZZ** “HUH !? Don't tell me it's Kanji !” **BIP-BIP BUZZ** “Seriously !? I _swear_ if it's Teddie-” **BIP-BIP BUZZ** “WHAT !? BUT WHO ELSE COULD IT-”

Yu glanced at Yosuke, he stopped talking and he had his hand over his mouth deep in thought. “ _Oh here it comes”_ Yu thought. Yosuke's eyes progressively widened as his blush grew darker by the second.

“Holy fuck no way.”

Yosuke looked at Yu in pure shock. Not disgust, not fear, just shock.

\- “Fine I'll say it.” **BIP**

Yu got up and wanted to have this over and done with. If this was a dream then who cares. In the worst case if this is one of those “shared dreams”, Yosuke would forgot it when he woke up. So might as well make the most of it and end this.

\- “It's Y-Yosuke.”

**DING-DING**

\- “Incredible ! You managed to find the courage to say it ! Gongratulations Sensei !” Yu looked at Yosuke who turned around to avoid his gaze. “Now Sensei, here comes the prize of your dreams !” Teddie walked to Yosuke and grabbed him by the arms from behind, making him turn to face Yu. “A Yosuke smooch !”

...

\- “HUH !?

\- Teddie ! Let me go !” Yosuke squirmed while blushing furiously.

\- “The prize is the one of sensei's dreams ! Now come on ! This is for Sensei !

\- Come on Ted !! He never said he wanted that !

\- But when people like each other they want to smooch ! Now come on ! _Be a real bear !”_

Teddie brutally pushed Yosuke, whom crashed onto Yu, which initiated _the ever so cliché_ accidental kiss.

And as he hit the ground and as the pain ran through his body, he realized.

_This is not a dream._

_This is actually happening._

_Teddie dragged us here and made us go through this._

_And I'm currently-_

The Fool needed a moment to register the fact that he was exchanging mouth germs with his best friend through what is considered to be the universal act of love. The kiss probably lasted a bit too long since they were both too shocked and flustered to move. He slowly placed his hands on Yosuke's chest to push him away ever so gently and slowly. They still didn't say anything. The both of them got up in silence, embarrassed and still blushing. Yu let Yosuke go and made his way to Teddie, who was gushing about what just happened.

"Look Sensei ! Aren't you happy ? Can you help me clean up as a thank-

\- **Teddie.**

\- Hum. Yes Sensei-”

Yu grabbed Teddie with his left hand lifting him up.

Then kicked him to kingdom come Chie style. This ~~little prick~~ bear deserves it.

Worst surpise ever he thought. As he heard Teddie's scream growing weaker in the distance.

Or maybe the best he thought. As he touched his mouth and turned back to his partner for maybe some more.

**Author's Note:**

> What Yu does at the end is his grab move from P4AU. *Left hand Grab, right leg KICC*  
> Take that Teddie, this is payback for the humiliation. Also Teddie you don't make a surprise by kidnapping people into confessing you little rascal.


End file.
